Plan de rescate
by Mery Weasley
Summary: Continuación de La Decisión, pero se puede leer por separado. La Orden se prepara para sacar a Harry de casa de sus tíos y trasladarle a la Madriguera, pero no todo sale como lo habían planeado. ¿Qué ocurre en la persecución de los Mortifagos? Sabemos como Harry y Hagrid logran llegar a su destino, pero no lo que les pudo ocurrir a Ron y Hermione. (No es una gran sinopsis, lo sé)


**¡Hola a todos! Os dejo algo que escribí como posible continuación de La Decisión, pero puede leerse perfectamente sin haber leído el otro fic. ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling. Los fragmentos en negrita los he tomado prestados de mi ejemplar de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, por lo que han sido escritos por ella, no por mi.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ni Ron ni Hermione volvieron a comentar lo ocurrido en la habitación del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, algunas miradas y sonrisas furtivas lograron esquivar las barreras que ambos habían decidido poner entre medias. Gestos que pasaron desapercibidos para todos los miembros de la familia, menos para Ginny.

―¿Me vais a explicar qué ha pasado entre vosotros desde que nos despedimos ayer por la noche? ―Ron y Hermione se miraron asustados. Los tres se encontraban en el salón, en un descanso de la horrible limpieza que estaba llevando a cabo la señora Weasley―. ¡Vamos, os he estado viendo!

―Déjalo enana. Herms, ¿me ayudas a recoger unas cosas? ―Hermione asintió sin prestar atención a la pregunta de Ginny.

―¡Eres idiota, Ronald! Tarde o temprano me enteraré ―volviéndose hacia Hermione, mientras la apuntaba con un dedo acusador, le dijo―. Y tú, ¡Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga y las amigas se lo cuentan todo!

Antes de que Ginny continuase acusándoles de mantener en secreto lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia el cobertizo del jardín donde, minutos antes, habían dejado las pociones que utilizaba la señora Weasley para mantener las plantas sanas. Comenzaron a recoger los frascos y guardarlos en la estantería de donde los habían cogido.

De regreso a la casa, Ron entrelazó sus dedos a los de Hermione, quien le regaló una sonrisa cómplice.

―Ron, anoche prometimos que no dejaríamos a Harry solo en todo esto. No podemos interponer nuestros sentimientos a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no es un buen momento…

―¡Oye, fuiste tú quien me besó! ―Ante el comentario de Ron, Hermione le golpeó el brazo con la mano que le quedaba libre―. ¡Auch! Además, Harry no está aquí. Aún podemos aprovechar los días que nos quedan antes de comenzar toda esta loca búsqueda.

―¡Ron!

―Está bien, está bien. No es necesario que te enfades, solo bromeaba ―los dos se soltaron de las manos lentamente. En la cara de Ron había aparecido aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba a Hermione, quien no pudo resistirse a robarle un pequeño beso―. ¡Lo ves! ¡Me has vuelto a besar! ¡Eres lo peor, Hermione Granger! ¡Ay!, vale ya paro… no me pegues más.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, vieron como la señora Weasley hablaba con alguien en la cocina. Por el color del pelo ―de un azul eléctrico― ambos supieron que se trataba de Tonks. Esa noche vendrían a cenar algunos miembros de la Orden para concretar los detalles del plan para trasladar a Harry.

―Ron, Hermione, qué bien que ya habéis terminado. Ayudadnos a preparar las cosas. No creo que tarden en llegar los demás ―la señora Weasley se dirigió a las escaleras. Su cara estaba seria―. ¡Ginny, baja ahora mismo!

Cuando Ginny hubo bajado, Hermione, Ron y ella comenzaron a preparar las mesas en el jardín. Tonks y la señora Weasley siguieron preparando la cena en la cocina. Poco a poco todos los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la Madriguera.

…

Después de la cena, Ojoloco se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de los asistentes. Siempre había sido muy poco paciente y estaba harto de los temas triviales que estaban tratando los demás, algo a lo que él se refería como "cacarear como las gallinas".

―Bueno, es el momento de detallar el plan. Debemos de sacar a Potter de la casa de los muggles antes de que cumpla los 17 años. Voldemort pensará que esperaremos hasta ese momento, gracias al falso plan que le hemos contado a uno de sus posibles espías. Si el plan original no ha llegado a oídos no deseados, algo que creo haber logrado, todo debía salir como la seda ―Ojoloco hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando―. Como sabéis, el Plan A ha sido boicoteado. Ha llegado hasta nuestros oídos que Thicknesse ha caído y desde hoy, poner un traslador, aparecerse por los alrededores o conectar las chimeneas de la casa a la Red Flu está penado con una bonita estancia en Azkaban. Por ello, hemos decidido activar el Plan B: un grupo de trece personas, entre miembros de la Orden y Aurores de confianza, iremos volando hasta la casa de los muggles y, utilizando poción Multijugos, seis se transformaran en Potter. De esta manera, las siete parejas, cada una de ellas tendrá un Potter como uno de los miembros, volaremos de regreso hasta diferentes casas protegidas, desde donde nos trasladaremos hasta aquí por turnos.

―Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle irán dentro de dos días, por la tarde, a recoger a los Dursley. Se encargaran de protegerles hasta que lleguen al punto establecido ―Kingsley parecía más tranquilo que Ojoloco, quien continuaba su tambaleante paseo―. Nosotros llegaremos a la entrada de la casa a medianoche. Mañana haré la selección entre los aurores para elegir a quienes nos acompañaran.

―Un momento, yo voy a por Harry.

―Yo estoy con Ron ―Hermione continuó hablando para evitar que alguno de los miembros de la Orden les prohibiese ir―. Somos mayores de edad, no tenemos el detector y Harry es nuestro amigo.

―El pequeño Ronnie y Sabelotodo Granger tienen razón ―Fred les guiñó un ojo divertido, se levantó y comenzó a imitar a Ojoloco en sus andares alrededor de la mesa―. Además, por si no os acordáis, también somos miembros de la Orden.

―Miembros destacados, me gustaría añadir ―George se dirigió a su madre, quien ya estaba preparada para discutir estos argumentos―. Mamá, es nuestra última oferta. Debes asumir que ya no somos tan pequeños como te gustaría, también tenemos derecho a opinar y a presentarnos voluntarios para las misiones de la Orden.

―Los chicos tienen razón, Molly. Ya son adultos, no podemos decirles nada.

―Pero, Arthur… ¡Siguen siendo niños!

―En ese caso, si los cuatro os presentáis como voluntarios, ya tendríamos el equipo completo. Kingsley, ya no será necesaria la selección. Iremos tú, Arthur, Bill, Remus, Tonks, la señorita Delacour, los chicos Weasley, la señorita Granger, Hagrid, Mundungus y yo. No pienso permitir que esa sabandija se libre de esta… no después de haberle pillado husmeando. Necesito que los que no tomen la poción sean magos de gran poder, por lo que considero adecuado que los encargados de transformarse sean los chicos Weasley, las señoritas Granger y Delacour, y Mundungus. Él viajará conmigo para poder vigilarle bien.

―Harry no dejará que nos transformemos en él. Dirá que no quiere que nos arriesguemos tanto.

―Señorita Granger, me da igual lo que pueda opinar Potter sobre todo esto ―Ojoloco miraba a Hermione de forma intimidante―. Estamos en medio de una guerra y no voy a quedarme parado a esperar que a un mocoso de dieciséis años le apetezca darme unos cuantos de sus pelos, por mucho que ese mocoso sea El Elegido. Y ahora, cada uno a su casa. Nos reuniremos aquí dentro de dos días.

Tras la partida de Ojoloco, el resto de invitados fueron abandonando la Madriguera poco a poco. Bill, Fleur y los gemelos habían decidido quedarse esos días allí. De esta manera, podrían ayudar en los últimos preparativos de la boda, que se celebraría a finales de esa semana.

…

A la mañana siguiente, aprovechando que la señora Weasley estaba ocupada con Fleur y Ginny, preparando el vestido para la boda de esta última, Hermione subió a la habitación de Ron, que se sobresaltó al ver que su puerta se abría.

―Estoy limpiando, mamá. Estoy limpiando todo.

―Tranquilo que no voy a chivarme ―Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó en la cama junto a Ron, que había vuelto a relajarse―. He estado pensando, pronto iremos a buscar a Harry y todavía no sabemos nada de dónde buscar los Horrocruxes. Por eso he estado comprobando unos libros que cogí de la biblioteca de Hogwarts antes de marcharnos el curso pasado, la Profesora McGonagall me dio permiso para llevarme los libros que necesitase, y…

―Hermione, ¿Has estado estudiando todo este tiempo? ¿Pero es qué tú no descansas?

―No seas idiota, Ronald. Necesitamos estar preparados y no vamos a volver a Hogwarts en septiembre. Debemos empezar a trazar algún plan…

La puerta se abrió de repente, la señora Weasley les miraba con un semblante serio. Sus manos se encontraban reposadas en sus caderas y su pie se movía nerviosamente contra el suelo.

―¿Qué es eso de no volver a Hogwarts?

―Nada mamá, no podemos hablar del tema. Vamos Herms.

Sin dejar que su madre tuviera tiempo de asimilar lo que acababa de oír, Ron apremió a Hermione para que se diera prisa en salir de la habitación. Había faltado poco para que les pillara hablando de la misión secreta.

El resto de la semana, Ron y Hermione parecían tener asignadas tareas que no les permitía estar juntos mucho tiempo, lo que el pelirrojo intuyó que debía ser cosa de su madre, para evitar que pusieran en marcha ese "estúpido plan de no volver al colegio".

…

El día de la misión llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban todos. Sabían que el plan que iban a llevar a cabo era muy peligroso y que jugar al despiste con los mortífagos, en caso de producirse un enfrentamiento, pondría en peligro a todos aquellos que se convertirían en Harry con la poción Multijugos, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a echarse atrás en el último momento.

―Tener mucho cuidado, y obedecer a vuestro padre en todo momento ―la señora Weasley era la única en la Madriguera en que dejó clara su posición de desacuerdo en la implicación de sus hijos y de Hermione en aquella misión―. Deberíais haberos quedado aquí, ¡Por Merlín, hay aurores mucho mejor preparados que vosotros! ¡Solo sois niños que quieren jugar a ser adultos!

―Mamá, te guste o no, los cuatro somos adultos. Además, no entiendo por qué no quieres que vayamos nosotros y Bill si, ¡Él también es tu hijo!

―Fred, no me contestes jovencito. Tu hermano Bill ya es un adulto y sabe lo que hace. Pero vosotros… George y tú no acabasteis vuestra educación en Hogwarts, y Ron y Hermione ni siquiera han llegado al último curso… Y os vais a hacer pasar por Harry, ¿Tenéis idea de lo peligroso que puede ser eso? ¡Entre todos vais a matarme de un disgusto!

―Molly, querida, deja a los chicos tranquilos. Son mayores de edad los cuatro y, por favor, no seas tan negativa, no va a pasar nada malo. Alastor ha dado información falsa a los posibles topos del ministerio. Ellos no saben que vamos a ir a recoger a Harry hoy.

Sin darle otra oportunidad de replicar, el señor Weasley besó a su mujer y, junto a Hermione y sus hijos, salió al jardín donde les esperaban los demás miembros de la misión. Había llegado la hora de ir a recoger a Harry.

…

Después de haber discutido con su tío sobre la descabellada idea que se le había ocurrido acerca de que Harry les estaba obligando a marcharse para quedarse con la casa, los tres muggles habían partido junto a los dos magos a un lugar seguro que poca gente conocía. Si después de la guerra todo acababa bien para ellos, Harry les devolvería la casa de Privet Drive, puesto que, a diferencia de lo que su tío pensaba, él no quería continuar viviendo allí, sino en la antigua casa que Sirius le había dejado.

El momento de dejar aquel lugar se estaba acercando y Harry, quien siempre había pensado que este sería el momento más feliz de su vida, sentía crecer un nudo en su estómago. Ron y el señor Weasley llegarían en cualquier momento, por lo que bajó todo su equipaje y se sentó a esperarles frente a aquel radiador del salón por el que habían llegado unos años atrás. Sin embargo, sus nervios no le permitieron estar sentado más que un par de minutos y, en un intento por hacer que el tiempo avanzara más deprisa, decidió recorrer la casa una última vez.

 ** _Hacía mucho tiempo, cuando se quedaba solo, mientras los Dursley iban a divertirse por su cuenta, las horas de soledad habían sido un regalo escaso._**

 ** _Haciendo una pausa solo para escamotear algo sabroso de la nevera, apresurarse a subir a jugar con el ordenador de Dudley, o encender la televisión y cambiar los canales había contentado su corazón. Le provocaba una sensación rara y vacía recordar esos tiempos; era como recordar a un hermano menor al que había perdido._**

Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, Harry echó un último vistazo al que había sido su cuarto los últimos años. Esa tabla suelta del suelo que se había convertido en su caja fuerte; la cama sobre la que conoció a Dobby; la ventana por la que había escapado subido en el coche volador con Ron y los gemelos… recordar todo aquello hizo que el nudo de su estómago se apretara más, por lo que Harry cerró la puerta por última vez y se encaminó al piso de abajo.

―Mira Hedwig, aquí dormía yo hasta que cumplí 11 años ―la lechuza le miraba desde su jaula, situada en la entrada―. ¡Caray, parece mucho más pequeña ahora!

Harry entró en la alacena que había sido su dormitorio. Estaba llena de polvo y telas de araña. En uno de los estantes encontró un soldado de juguete. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en aquellos pequeños héroes de plástico que ya había olvidado que aún debían estar entre los trastos que había en aquel rincón.

 ** _Hubo un rugido repentino y ensordecedor en algún lugar cercano. Harry se enderezó con una sacudida y se golpeó la coronilla con el marco bajo de la puerta._** Se dirigió a la ventana de la cocina, a la vez que soltaba palabrotas propias de Tío Vernon.

En el jardín trasero de la casa comenzaron a verse distintas figuras a medida que los Encantamientos Desilusionadores dejaban de hacer efecto. Destacando entre ese peculiar grupo de gente estaba Hagrid. El gigante iba sentado sobre una gran moto con sidecar.

Harry no podía imaginar lo que estaba viendo y, recorrido por un calambre de emoción, abrió la puerta y corrió hasta sus amigos. El primero en cruzarse en su camino fue Ron. Los dos amigos se abrazaron.

―¡Harry! ¿Qué tal estas, colega?

―¡Genial Ron! ―Volviéndose a una pequeña figura con pelo enmarañado―. ¿Hermione? ¡Estás aquí!

Todos comenzaron a saludar a Harry y a intercambiar frases cordiales. Todavía asimilando la presencia de sus amigos en aquel lugar, Harry se dirigió al señor Weasley, quien se encontraba un poco alejado del grupo, observando un enano de jardín que Tía Petunia había comprado en una cara tienda de Londres.

―Señor Weasley, pensé que solo vendrían Ron y usted…

―Cambio de planes ―gruño Ojoloco, que sujetaba unos pesados sacos y giraba su ojo mágico sin parar―. Entremos. No conviene hablar de esto aquí fuera. ¡Alerta permanente!

Harry condujo al grupo hasta el interior de la cocina, seguido de cerca por un nervioso Ojoloco. Una vez entraron todos, cada uno se acomodó en la habitación, todavía iban charlando de cosas triviales, como el reciente y secretísimo matrimonio de Tonks y Lupin; los nuevos artículos de broma de los gemelos o preguntas sobre algún aparato muggle por parte del señor Weasley. Harry estaba a punto de preguntarle a Kingsley sobre su trabajo protegiendo al Primer Ministro Muggle, cuando Ojoloco les interrumpió, haciendo que todos se callasen de golpe.

―Muy bien, ya tendréis tiempo de calurosas bienvenidas más tarde. Como te habrá informado Dedalus, ha habido cambios de última hora. Thicknesse ha caído y no podemos sacarte de aquí por la Red Flu, ni mediante apariciones ni por trasladores, lo que nos supone un grave problema. Todas estas molestias han sido tomadas por tu protección, para evitarle llegar hasta ti. ¡Vaya estupidez! Como si el encantamiento de tu madre no hiciese eso mismo ya… ¡Lo que esos cabrones quieren conseguir es encerrarte aquí como si fueses una cucaracha!

―El otro problema ―Kingsley continuó hablando, ignorando los comentarios de Ojoloco sobre los responsables de esas nuevas medidas― que se nos presenta es que todavía eres menor de edad, lo que significa que…

―Todavía pueden rastrearme, ¿No es cierto?

―Eso es Harry ―Lupin hablaba tranquilamente, parecía más cansado que nunca―. Pero no podemos esperar a que cumplas los diecisiete y el hechizo se rompa, puesto que la protección que Lily te dio con su sacrificio, se romperá también y quedarás desprotegido…

―¡Ese gusano de Thicknesse cree que te tiene bien acorralado!

Harry no quiso admitirlo en voz alta, pero pensaba que ese tal Thicknesse tenía toda la razón, por mucho que Ojoloco dijera que se equivocaba.

―¿Cuál es el plan entonces?

―Viajaremos de la única forma que el Rastro no puede detectar ―el señor Weasley hablaba mientras observaba con atención el exprimidor de zumo―, puesto que no necesitaremos lanzar ningún hechizo para utilizarlos: escobas, la moto de Hagrid y los thertrals.

―El encantamiento de tu madre se romperá si se da otra situación: en el momento en el que ya no llames a este sitio hogar, toda la magia se perderá ―Harry no entendía muy bien a lo que Ojoloco se refería, puesto que aquella casa nunca había sido para él un verdadero hogar―. Tus tíos y tú os estáis alejando esta noche, no volveréis a vivir juntos de nuevo. Esto quiere decir que en cuanto pongas un pie fuera de esta casa, no habrá vuelta atrás y quedaras sin la protección de tu madre, ¿Entendido? Tenemos la ventaja de que Quien-tú-ya-sabes cree que te trasladaremos la noche en que cumplas los diecisiete, o confiamos en que crea eso. Para cubrirnos las espaldas, hemos protegido con todos los encantamientos que podemos una docena de casas de miembros de la Orden…Te llevaremos a la casa de los padres de Tonks. ¿Ha quedado claro?

―Pero… ―Harry todavía observaba un gran agujero en el plan, pero no sabía cómo decírselo al viejo Ojoloco sin que este se le echara encima―. ¿No será muy obvio que nos dirigimos a la casa de los padres de Tonks si catorce personas vamos volando en grupo?

― ** _Ah ―dijo Moody―. Olvidé mencionar la clave del plan. Catorce de nosotros no volarán hacia la casa de los padres de Tonks. Habrá siete Harry Potter atravesando los cielos esta noche, cada uno de ellos con un compañero, cada pareja se dirigirá a una casa segura diferente._**

Ojoloco sacó una petaca del interior de su túnica de viaje. Al ver el pequeño objeto, Harry entendió a lo que se refería con que habría siete Harry Potter diferentes.

―¡Ni hablar! ¡No dejaré que corráis ese riesgo por mí!

―Ya os dije que se negaría en cuanto supiese el plan ―dijo Hermione con su tono habitual cuando conocía la respuesta a una pregunta.

―No voy a permitir que seis personas arriesguen…

―…la vida por mí ―Ron imitó a Harry, completando la frase por él―. Como si fuera la primera vez para nosotros… Harry ya lo hemos hablado durante años, no vamos a cambiar de opinión.

―Pero esto es distinto, si fingís que sois yo...

― ** _Bueno, a ninguno de nosotros le apetece mucho, Harry…_** ―dijo Fred.

―Sí, imagina que se nos queda esa cara de tontos para siempre ―continuó George―. Arruinaríamos nuestro gran físico…

―No tiene gracia. Además, si no os ayudo no podréis hacerlo. Os recuerdo que necesitáis que os de algo de pelo…

A un gesto de Ojoloco, Hermione se acercó a Harry por detrás y de una vez, le arrancó unos cabellos y los vertió al contenido de la petaca. En el momento en el que hizo contacto con el líquido, la poción comenzó a echar espuma y, segundos después, se volvió clara y de un color brillante. Ojoloco le dio un pequeño vaso a cada uno de los que se iban a transformar, lleno de poción Multijugos.

―¡Vaya Harry, estás mucho mejor que Crabbe y Goyle! ―Después de haber dicho esto, Hermione vio las cejas alzadas de Ron, así como las miradas interrogantes del resto, lo que hizo que se ruborizara―. Vosotros me entendéis… quiero decir que… la poción de Goyle olía realmente mal…

―Déjalo Herms, no lo estás arreglando precisamente ―Ron parecía divertido ante la situación de la chica―. Además, solo Harry y yo sabemos que no te has vuelto loca de repente…

Una vez se hubieron tomado las pociones, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Fleur se colocaron delante de la encimera. Hagrid tuvo que empujar a Mundungus para que se colocara entre los falsos Potter.

―Yo… yo debería ser un protector ―se quejaba Mundungus―. ¿Por qué tengo que ser uno de los que se convierten?

―¡Cállate! ―Gritó Ojoloco―. Los mortífagos no harán nada a los Potter, ÉL le quiere vivo. Es lo que dijo Dumbledore. Serán los protectores los que corran más riesgos, los mortífagos no serán tan benevolentes con ellos.

Ignorando las quejas que seguían saliendo de la boca de Mundungus, Ojoloco se dirigió a los sacos y los abrió, dejando ver un montón de ropa idéntica. Después se dirigió a los demás.

―Aquí tenéis la ropa, no olvidéis poneros las gafas. Cuando terminéis, en el otro saco encontraréis el equipaje, debéis ser todos iguales. En cuanto estéis preparados nos marcharemos.

Harry y todos sus falsas copias se cambiaron rápidamente de ropa, no sin lanzarse alguna que otra mirada de vergüenza. Fleur se negaba a dejar que Bill le viera la cara, apartándose a un rincón poco iluminado de la cocina.

Una vez terminaron de arreglarse, no podían decir con certeza quién de ellos era quién. Ojoloco volvió a dirigirse al grupo, dejando ver su impaciencia.

―Muy bien, ahora que estáis todos listos, ha llegado el momento de volver. Ya sabéis con quien debéis ir y a que casa dirigiros. No os separéis de vuestra pareja. Si ocurre algo ahí fuera, no os detengáis a ayudar a nadie que no sea vuestro compañero. Potter, tu irás con Hagrid.

Harry miró al gigante, que le observaba desde la puerta del jardín. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del guardabosque.

Cuando Ojoloco terminó de dar las últimas órdenes, todos comenzaron a salir al jardín. Ron y Hermione se buscaron para despedirse, pero el aspecto que mostraban no ayudaba a la hora de encontrar al otro. Hermione fue guiada por Kingsley rápidamente, por lo que la chica no vio a Ron hacerla señas cuando por fin supo que era ella.

―Bueno Harry, ha llegado el momento, vamos a la moto.

― ** _¿Es ésta? ¿La moto de Sirius?_** ―Harry se había quedado de pie junto a la gran motocicleta.

―Eso es Harry. La última vez que montaste en ella eras tan pequeño que cogías en una de mis manos ―dijo Hagrid secándose una enorme lágrima que le caía por el rostro―. Ha pasado tanto tiempo… _sniff_ _sniff_ … y ahora…tu-tu…

―Vamos Hagrid, debemos salir todos al mismo tiempo ―los bramidos de Ojoloco hicieron que el gigante saltara en el asiento de la moto―. Ya tendrás tiempo para sentimentalismos más tarde.

Harry subió al sidecar y acomodó a Hedwig entre sus pies, junto al resto de su equipaje « _Espero que no esté muy lejos la casa de los Tonks, esta postura es realmente incómoda_ » pensó mientras la moto comenzaba a rugir.

―¡Atentos! Ha llegado la hora de salir. ¡Buena suerte! Todos juntos a la de tres. UNO…DOS…TRES.

Mientras todos comenzaban a coger altura, Harry echó una última mirada al número 4 de Privet Drive, lo que le hizo sentir que cerraba un gran capítulo de su vida.

…

No llevaban volando ni cinco minutos cuando, salidos de la oscuridad, un grupo de mortífagos se lanzó contra ellos. Les tenían completamente rodeados. Al menos una treintena de figuras encapuchadas se iban acercando a ellos, flotando, suspendidos de alguna manera en el aire.

Los gritos y distintas llamaradas verdes comenzaron a llenar la oscuridad que reinaba en aquella apacible noche de verano. Siguiendo el plan, Hagrid viró la motocicleta y salió velozmente del círculo de mortífagos, sabiendo que tras ellos dejaban a sus amigos. Su misión era llevar a Harry a un lugar seguro, Ojoloco lo había dejado muy claro.

En el círculo, el resto de la Orden luchaba contra los mortífagos, lanzando maldiciones y esquivando las que les lanzaban a ellos. Poco a poco, en medio del caos creado, pudieron ir abandonando el círculo. Sin embargo, a medida que se dividían, los mortífagos lo hacían con ellos, siguiendo a cada pareja hacia el lugar en el que huían.

Después de unos largos minutos, Tonks y Ron consiguieron despistar a los mortífagos que les perseguían, pero ambos se negaban a dejar en aquella lucha a personas tan importantes para ellos. Necesitaban saber si habían logrado escapar. Por eso, tras haber despistado a sus perseguidores, volvieron tras sus pasos para ayudar a los demás, pero habían volado demasiado y no podían encontrar el lugar exacto donde se había producido la emboscada. De repente, a una gran distancia de ellos, una gran explosión de luz les cegó momentáneamente, algo parecía haber chocado contra otro objeto. O peor, una potente maldición debía haber alcanzado su objetivo, el cuerpo de una persona.

―¡Tonks debemos volver! ¿Y si han dado a alguno de los nuestros?

―¡Ron eso es una completa locura! ¡Se supone que Ojoloco nos dijo que nos dispersáramos si algo de esto ocurría! ―Algo dentro de Tonks quería hacer lo que Ron decía, y asegurarse de que Remus estaba bien, pero su trabajo de auror le había enseñado que, en estos casos, debía ser razonable y dar media vuelta―. ¡Vámonos!

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO PIENSO IRME! ¡MI FAMILIA ESTÁ AHÍ! ¡Y HERMIONE TAMBIÉN!

―¡RON, YO PILOTO LA ESCOBA Y DIGO QUE DEBEMOS IRNOS! Ellos han debido de escapar también, no les encontraremos.

Ese pequeño momento de discusión entre ellos, había provocado que un grupo de mortífagos les encontrara. Ron vio como una sombra negra se acercaba a Tonks, que se encontraba girada hacia él y, sin perder un solo segundo, lanzó un conjuro aturdidor contra el mortífago, dándole de lleno en la cabeza.

Una risa enloquecida que ambos conocían muy bien, sonó cerca de ellos. La noche parecía estar a favor de los mortífagos, quienes se escondían a la perfección entre la oscuridad.

―¡BELLATRIX! Ron, debemos escapar ahora. No te sueltes.

Un potente haz de luz verde estuvo a punto de chocar contra el pequeño cuerpo de Tonks, que pudo evitarlo girando la escoba. Debido al peso de los dos, no consiguió incorporar la escoba a tiempo para evitar otro chorro de luz que estuvo a punto de derribarles. La risa de Bellatrix se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

―¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si es mi querida sobrina, ¿No vas a venir a saludar a tu tía Bella?

Los mortífagos parecían estar acercándose más a ellos, por lo que resultaba muy difícil escapar esa vez. Lanzando maldiciones y esquivando otras, Tonks logró dar a Rodolphus, quien al momento de resultar herido, desapareció. Esa desaparición dejó un hueco por el que pudieron escapar. Sin embargo, la risa de Bellatrix les seguía acompañando, lo que significaba que todavía corrían peligro.

La casa de Tía Muriel no quedaba lejos, por lo que Tonks aceleró la escoba todo lo que pudo. Justo antes de traspasar la barrera mágica que envolvía la casa, Ron recibió el impacto de un conjuro, lo que le hizo perder el sentido.

―¡RON!

Tonks notó como el cuerpo de Ron chocaba contra su espalda, inconsciente. Sujetándole con una mano, Tonks consiguió aterrizar, con dificultad, en el jardín de Tía Muriel. La mujer les esperaba con las manos en las caderas y un signo de preocupación en el rostro.

―¡Por fin llegáis! ¡El traslador acaba de marcharse sin vosotros! ―De repente, la Tía Muriel se dio cuenta del cuerpo que arrastraba Tonks―. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién es?

Entre las dos mujeres consiguieron llevar el cuerpo de Ron, que todavía tenía la apariencia de Harry, hasta el interior de la casa. Allí, Tonks le explicó a Tía Muriel el ataque de los mortífagos, la maldición que había rebotado contra el cuerpo de Ron justo antes de entrar en el campo de protección de la casa.

―Por suerte no ha sido una maldición muy potente, creo que podrá volver en sí en cuanto le dé un poco de poción reponedora.

Con estas palabras, se marchó a la cocina, dejando a Tonks junto al cuerpo de Ron. Habían perdido el traslador, por lo que deberían llegar a la Madriguera en la escoba. Por suerte, la distancia entre ambas casas no era muy grande, pero le preocupaba que los mortífagos siguieran esperándoles fuera de la protección.

―Muy bien, veamos ―Tía Muriel volvió a entrar en la cocina con dos tazas llenas de un líquido humeante―. Toma querida, una para ti. Te ayudará a reponer fuerzas y serenarte un poco.

Mientras Tonks se tomaba su taza, la otra mujer obligaba a un inconsciente Ron a tomar pequeños sorbos de poción. A los pocos minutos Ron recuperó el sentido.

―¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Dónde estamos?... ¿Hermione?... ¿Harry?...

―¡Ron! ―Tonks se arrodilló ante él―. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Estamos en casa de tu Tía Muriel, hemos perdido el traslador. Volveremos a la Madriguera en la escoba.

―Deberíais esperar un poco antes de volver a salir ahí fuera. Ten, Ronnie, tómate el resto de la poción.

…

Kingsley y Hermione intentaban despistar a los mortífagos que les perseguían. Gracias a la estabilidad que tenía el thertral, ambos pudieron aturdir fácilmente a los mortífagos. Cuando creían que habían perdido de vista a los últimos mortífagos que les seguían, Hermione tuvo que ahogar un grito ante lo que parecía volar a su lado. Voldemort les sonreía maliciosamente, apuntándoles con la varita. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, la oscura figura se desvaneció.

El camino hasta la casa de Kingsley fue rápido y sin más percances tras aquella extraña desaparición de Voldemort. Cuando aterrizaron, Hermione bajó del animal que les había llevado hasta allí y esperó a que Kingsley le indicase el siguiente paso.

―Debemos llegar a la percha que hay en el suelo del salón antes de perderlo –Kingsley actuaba rápido, dando órdenes a Hermione, mientras dejaba libre al thertral que les había llevado hasta allí―. Vuelve a Hogwarts amigo, gracias por tu ayuda.

Hermione seguía al mago corriendo por los largos pasillos de aquella casa. Nunca había imaginado que Kingsley viviese en un lugar como aquel, tan grande y solitario.

―¡Rápido, sujétate fuerte! En menos de un minuto el traslador nos llevará a la Madriguera.

Hermione se guardó las gafas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Nunca le había preguntado a Harry si había perdido las suyas en alguna de las veces que se había trasladado, parecía una pregunta un poco estúpida, hasta aquel momento.

Justo cuando se sujetaba fuertemente a la percha, sintió como un gancho tiraba desde el centro de su ombligo hacia el suelo, y todo comenzaba a girar rápidamente. Unos segundos después, Kingsley y ella aterrizaron sobre el césped del jardín de la Madriguera.

Hermione, que ya estaba recuperando su aspecto, vio como Harry corría hasta ellos y, como si se liberara de una gran carga, Hermione se arrojó a sus brazos, feliz de ver a su amigo. Por encima del hombro de Harry pudo ver como Lupin y Kingsley se apuntaban con las varitas.

― ** _¡Las últimas palabras que Albus Dumbledore nos dirigió a los dos!_**

― ** _Harry es la mejor esperanza que tenemos. Confiad en él ―dijo Lupin tranquilamente._**

Los dos magos volvieron a guardar sus varitas y se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa. Lupin le iba informando a Kingsley de los miembros que habían conseguido llegar y de la maldición que había hecho que George perdiese una oreja.

―¿Quién más ha llegado? ¿Dónde está Ron? « _¿Por qué no ha salido él a recibirme? Debería haber llegado ya…_ »―Hermione no podía esconder su nerviosismo.

―Solo Hagrid, Lupin, George y yo ―Harry se sentía culpable de todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces. Sabía que Hermione deseaba que hubiese sido Ron quien le hubiera abrazado nada más llegar. Sabía que Lupin se preguntaba dónde estaba Tonks y sabía que la señora Weasley estaba preocupada por su familia y por la pérdida que había sufrido George―. Hermione, ÉL sabía lo de esta noche… sabía que ibais a sacarme de allí hoy… ¡Por mi culpa George se ha quedado sin oreja! ¡Y Ron y Tonks no han vuelto todavía! ¡Por mi culpa todos estáis sufriendo!

Los dos miraron al cielo, en silencio, esperando que una figura apareciese de repente, que los que todavía no habían regresado, aparecieran ante sus ojos, sanos y salvos de todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

―¡Harry, Hermione! ¿Podéis venir un momento? ―Hagrid les llamaba desde la puerta.

Una vez dentro, todos se amontonaron alrededor del sofá donde habían tumbado a George, que poco a poco parecía volver en sí. En cuanto la señora Weasley vio entrar a Hermione, la abrazó fuertemente y le dio gracias a Merlín por haberla llevado de vuelta a casa. Hermione no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos. Aquella mujer siempre había hecho que se sintiera parte de la familia.

Con un gran estrepito, el señor Weasley entró en la cocina, seguido de Fred y de Kingsley, quien le obligaba a probar que realmente era quien decía ser.

―¡Kingsley he dicho que no probaré nada hasta que sepa cómo está mi hijo!

La señora Weasley se dirigió hacia su marido y le acompañó hasta donde se encontraba George. Fred, que iba detrás de ellos, se arrodilló ante su hermano, que le sonreía de forma estúpida, como si hubiese tomado una poción tranquilizadora.

―Georgie, ¿Qué tal estás? Te veo más guapo.

―Siempre he sido el guapo ―dijo sonriendo―. Además, ahora mamá podrá diferenciarnos bien… son todo ventajas. ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? ―Harry asintió, acercándose al sofá―. Genial, al menos hemos conseguido que tú llegases bien, me alegro… ¿Por qué no están Ron y Bill rondando mi cama mientras estoy convaleciente?

―No han llegado, George… No… no ―la señora Weasley ahogó el llanto, saliendo del salón para refugiarse entre las paredes de la cocina.

En el salón, George perdió la sonrisa. El silencio se instaló de nuevo entre los ocupantes de aquella casa, quienes, poco a poco, comenzaron a salir de nuevo al jardín.

―Ron y Tonks debería haber llegado hace mucho rato ―Ginny había indicado a Harry y a Hermione que se separasen del resto de los miembros de la Orden―. La casa de la Tía Muriel está cerca y ellos deberían haber sido los primeros en regresar. Mamá ha recogido el traslador en el que debían de haber llegado, la vi antes por la ventana, pero ella ha actuado como si no hubiera llegado nada.

Hermione comenzó a pasear nerviosamente por el jardín, mirando cada pocos segundos al cielo. Los minutos parecieron convertirse en años, el silencio que había dejaba escuchar las respiraciones contenidas de todos los que se encontraban allí. Cada movimiento de una rama, o el susurro del viento, hacía que todos saltasen esperando ver aparecer a alguien.

Entonces, como salida de la nada, una escoba se materializó ante ellos. Tonks ayudaba a Ron, quien tenía la cara pálida y parecía tambalearse sobre el suelo.

―¡Han llegado! ¡Son ellos! ―Gritó Hermione.

Antes de que Harry pudiese reaccionar a las palabras de su amiga, ella ya había llegado hasta los brazos de Ron, que parecía haber reunido las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para corresponder a ese abrazo. Tonks, por su parte, había corrido hasta Lupin, quien la esperaba unos metros más atrás.

―¡Estás bien! Yo creí…creí…

―Estoy bien ―dijo Ron, abrazándola con fuerza―. Estoy bien, estoy aquí. ¿Y Harry?

Hermione se separó un poco de Ron, sin dejar de rodearle la cintura para que se apoyara en ella. Juntos avanzaron hasta donde Harry y los demás les esperaban.

― ** _Ron estuvo genial ―dijo Tonks cálidamente, renunciando a su agarre sobre Lupin―. Maravilloso. Aturdió a uno de los mortífagos, directo en la cabeza, y cuando apuntas a un objetivo móvil en una escoba en vuelo…_**

―¿Eso es verdad? ―Hermione miró a Ron, acortando la distancia que separaba sus caras.

― ** _Siempre el tono de sorpresa_** ―dijo Ron, un poco acalorado ante la proximidad de Hermione. Decidió aflojar el agarre de la chica un poco, liberándose de su abrazo y cambiando de tema para que nadie notara el rubor que se había instalado en sus mejillas―. ¿Han llegado todos ya?

―No, todavía quedan Bill y Fleur y Ojoloco y Mundungus ―Ginny sonrió a su hermano―. Será mejor que vaya a decirles a mamá y papá que has llegado bien. Están dentro con George…

―¿Qué le ha pasado a George? ¿Está bien?

Ginny y Ron se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa, dejando a Harry y a Hermione a solas en el jardín. Harry podía ver que algo entre sus amigos había cambiado, se había dado cuenta en cuanto vio la angustia de Hermione ante la tardanza de Ron; y lo había vuelto a notar en cuanto los dos se abrazaron. Sin embargo, no era capaz de preguntárselo a Hermione en ese momento, por lo que aquel silencio tan incomodo volvió a rondar entre ellos.

―Será mejor que me marche, debería estar en casa del Primer Ministro muggle desde hace una hora. En cuanto regresen, hacédmelo saber.

Kingsley se despidió de todos y andando hacia los límites de la protección, se desapareció.

…

No fue hasta una hora después, cuando un desbocado thertral aterrizó en el jardín de la Madriguera, haciendo que todos los ocupantes de la casa saliesen a descubrir a que se había debido aquel ruido.

―¡Bill! Hijo mío ―la señora Weasley fue la primera en llegar hasta su hijo, seguida de cerca por el resto de la familia―, ¡Gracias a Merlín que estáis bien! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Bill y Fleur bajaron del animal, que en cuanto se vio liberado, puso rumbo a Hogwarts.

―Ojoloco ha muerto ―Bill parcia apesadumbrado, la tristeza se instaló en el ambiente. Fleur asentía detrás de Bill, tenía restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas―. Lo vimos caer de su escoba… Después, Mundungus se desapareció… Intenté volver a por él, pero una docena de mortífagos comenzaron a seguirnos… debíamos huir…

―Bill… no podríais haber hecho nada por él, debíais poneros a salvo vosotros ―dijo Lupin.

El silencio y la pena ante la caída del viejo Moody parecían carcomer a todos los presentes. Nadie se atrevía a romper aquel extraño momento, como si, por el simple hecho de hablar, se estuviera faltando al respeto a Ojoloco. Como si todos comenzaran a ser conscientes de que ya no había nadie más a quien esperar en el patio, todos regresaron al interior de la casa.

―¡Ey, Bill! ―George seguía recostado en el sofá, junto a Fred― ¿A qué vienen esas caras tan largas? ¡Solo he perdido una oreja!

―¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién..? ―Fred, sin embargo, se había dado cuenta que las expresiones del grupo no se debían solo a la pérdida de su gemelo.

―Ojoloco ―dijo secamente el señor Weasley―. Ha muerto.

Las caras de diversión de los gemelos fueron sustituidas por muecas de sorpresa, como si una gran mano invisible les hubiese golpeado en la cabeza. Tonks se dejó caer en un rincón de la cocina, llorando silenciosamente. Ella era a quien más había afectado la muerte del mago, quien había sido su mentor desde que comenzó a trabajar en el departamento de Aurores. El resto, se dispersaron por la gran habitación, encerrados en sus pensamientos, sin saber qué debían hacer a continuación.

Bill se acercó hasta el aparador del salón, cogió una polvorienta botella de Whisky de Fuego y, con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer doce vasos. Comenzó a llenarlos y a repartirlos entre el silencioso grupo.

―Brindemos por Ojoloco. Un gran mago, que dio su vida por el bien hasta el último segundo. ¡Por Ojoloco!

―¡Por Ojoloco! ―Repitieron todos ante el brindis de Bill.

Después de apurar hasta la última gota de bebida, los adultos se dirigieron a la cocina para hablar sobre los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido esa misma noche, dejando en el salón a los jóvenes y a una deshecha Tonks, que seguía llorando en un butacón, aferrada a sus rodillas.

Hermione se había recostado sobre el hombro de Ron, que no había dudado en rodearla con su brazo y atraerla hacia él. Ginny intentaba, sin mucho existo, consolar a Tonks, haciéndole ver que debía ser fuerte por Ojoloco. Los gemelos hablaban en un tono tan bajo que ninguno sabía sobre que se trataba.

―Fue culpa mía ―susurró Harry. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus compañeros pareció haberle oído―. Será mejor que me vaya, todos corréis peligro mientras esté yo aquí.

Sin perder más tiempo, Harry se puso de pie, justo a la vez que la señora Weasley salía de la cocina junto a los demás miembros de la Orden.

―¿Dónde vas querido?

―Me marcho. Va a ser lo mejor, no quiero que sigáis corriendo peligro.

―¿Te has dado un golpe o qué? ―Ron se separó de Hermione y se encaró a Harry, que tuvo que mirar hacia arriba, debido a la diferencia de altura que había entre él y Ron―. Tú no vas a ninguna parte, Harry.

―¡No seas tonto, Harry! ―La señora Weasley se acercó hasta donde se encontraban los dos amigos―. El objetivo de todo este plan era traerte a salvo hasta aquí y gracias a Merlín ha salido bien. Fleur y Bill han decidido que se casaran aquí, en vez de en Francia como le hubiese gustado a Fleur, para poder estar todos juntos y vigilar que no te ocurre nada…

Aquellas palabras no hacían que Harry se sintiese mejor, sino que notaba como la culpa cargaba sus hombros de deseos rotos, vidas perdidas y molestos planes para mantenerle vivo a él. Sus amigos estaban haciendo todo eso por él, pero ninguno entendía que les estaba poniendo en peligro.

―Harry, ¿No lo entiendes? ―Hermione le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos―. Todos hemos hecho grandes sacrificios por estar aquí, por intentar protegerte… Porque confiamos en ti y sabemos que solo tú puedes derrotarle… Si te marchas, nada de esto habrá servido…

Por un motivo que Harry no conocía, Hermione comenzó a llorar, refugiándose en los brazos de Ron, que parecía estar siempre cuando ella le necesitaba. Esto solo hizo que Harry se enfureciera más. Notaba como la cicatriz había comenzado a dolerle, sabía que esa rabia que sentía, la podía sentir también Voldemort. Que él estaría enfurecido porque no había conseguido acabar con Harry esa noche. Pero todo aquello le daba igual, no le importaba; no le importaba los sacrificios que habían tenido que hacer ninguno de ellos, él no se lo había pedido.

―Harry, no vas a ir a ningún sitio y fin del tema ―Lupin le miraba seriamente, dejando claro que él había tenido la última palabra y que Harry no podría replicar más―. Y ahora, Bill y yo iremos a buscar el cuerpo de Ojoloco. Los demás, volver a vuestras casas, nos reuniremos aquí en los próximos días.

…

Esa noche, Harry no pudo dormir. Una extraña visión sobre Ollivander sufriendo a manos de Voldemort le despertó de madrugada. Sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Ron, Harry se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al jardín. A pesar de ser una noche de verano, una suave brisa balanceaba las ramas de los árboles.

―¿Estás bien Harry? ―La voz de Hermione le sobresaltó.

―Sí, solo necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

Ron y Hermione estaban a unos pasos de él. Los dos parecían cansados y, por primera vez desde que habían aparecido en el jardín de sus tíos, Harry se fijó en que ambos parecían mucho más mayores que el mes pasado, cuando se despidieron en King's Cross.

―Yo… siento lo de antes…

―No pasa nada, colega. Todos estábamos un poco nerviosos y nos dejamos llevar ―Ron pareció intercambiar una mirada con Hermione, antes de seguir―. Por cierto, ¿Qué te pasaba antes Harry? Te he escuchado gritar en sueños y después te has levantado y has salido hasta aquí.

―He tenido una visión… Voldemort tiene a Ollivander y le está torturando…

―¡Oh Harry! ―Hermione se había llevado las manos a la boca, horrorizada―. No puedes dejar que siga entrando en tu cabeza, Harry. Dumbledore quería que aprendieses a cerrar esa conexión.

―¡No es tan fácil Hermione! ―Harry notaba como volvía a perder el control, por segunda vez en aquella noche.

―Está bien, antes de que digamos cosas de las que nos arrepentiremos más tarde ―dijo Ron―. Volvamos a la cama, mañana será otro día. Hemos tenido demasiadas emociones por hoy…

Los tres amigos volvieron al interior de la Madriguera. Ron tenía razón, aquella noche había sido suficiente para cualquiera de ellos.

Cuando se hubieron metido en las camas, Ron se volvió hacia Harry, que se estaba quitando las gafas.

―Acabo de acordarme de una cosa. Mamá ha estado intentando averiguar cosas sobre Herms y yo. Qué estamos haciendo, ya sabes, lo de la misión. Seguramente lo intentará contigo un día de estos, asique prepárate. Papá y Lupin también nos preguntaron, pero cuando les dijimos que Dumbledore te pidió que no dijeses nada, solo a nosotros, pararon. Ellos lo han entendido, pero mamá no. Pero es porque no quiere ni oír del tema de que no vamos a volver a Hogwarts.

Harry asintió, sabiendo que pronto tendría que enfrentarse a un interrogatorio de la señora Weasley. Sin nada más que decir, los dos amigos se dieron la vuelta para dormir.


End file.
